Sarah Walker versus David Tennant
by Liam2
Summary: What’s the only thing sexier than Sarah Walker? Why, a Sarah Walker who’s a die hard fan of Doctor Who, that’s what.
1. Chapter 1

_This fic is written in homage of the closure of the David Tennant era of _Doctor Who._ Admittedly, I wasn't the biggest fan of the 10__th__ Doctor in the beginning (Christopher Eccleston will always be MY Doctor), but I have come to appreciate and love his portrayal in the last four-plus years. _

_-------------------_

Sarah Walker versus David Tennant

By Liam

-------------------

"What the hell is up with the Nerd Brothers?"

Sarah looked up from her paperwork to find Casey staring at one of Castle's surveillance monitors. It was a view of Chuck and Morgan's living room. Both men were fastened to their seats, riveted by the TV.

"They're watching _End of Time, Part One_," Sarah said simply, as if that should explain everything.

"What the hell is that?" Casey grunted.

"The penultimate episode of David Tennant's tenure as The Doctor. It also features the return of John Simms as The Master."

Casey stared blankly. "I understand what all those words mean individually…"

"Doctor Who. It's a British sci-fi show," Sarah said, continuing to fill out her STR-8477 form. It was a real pain in the ass keeping track of _everyone _she shot in the past week. "It's actually the longest running genre television show in history. It centers on a renegade time traveling alien called The Doctor, who is now – along with The Master – the only survivor of an ancient and powerful race called The Time Lords, from the planet Gallifrey. Now Gallifrey and its people were destroyed in an epic confrontation with the Daleks called The Time War, which effects rippled throughout all of time and space.

"The Doctor travels about in a 1960s London era blue police box and saves Earth and various other planets from total destruction at the hands of races such as the Daleks, Ice Warriors, Sontarans – who are my personal favorites – Cybermen, Autons, Silurians, Sea Devils and some funny looking rhinoceros looking guys called the Judoon, but they suck."

Casey blinked. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

"It's an exceptional series," Sarah defended. "Russell T. Davies did a wonderful job resurrecting a kinda campy children's show into a mainstream British drama. Yeah, maybe as the seasons went along he got a little carried away with making "epic" special effects laden stories, but Tennant and then Catherine Tate did an incredible job keeping things grounded with excellent characterizations. And with Steven Moffat assuming showrunner duties in season five, the future looks quite bright. Though I have reservations about the actor portraying the Eleventh Doctor, Matt Smith. Did you know that _I'm _actually older than him? But I think his new companion, Amy Pond, played by Scottish actress Karen Gillan will be amazing. Because, really, you gotta love Scottish girls. I know I have on occasion."

Both Casey and Sarah paused to reflect on her last statement.

"When the hell did you become a nerd?" Casey asked.

"I've watched Doctor Who since the early 1990s, when local PBS affiliates aired old Tom Baker and Peter Davison episodes. The Fourth and Fifth Doctor, respectively, so you know. Did you know that Baker was actually married to the actress who played the second regeneration of the Time Lady, Romana? Which I kinda get, because he was sexy in a foppish kind of way. Chris Eccleston was really sexy, with the whole tragic, survivor's guilt he had going on. Plus, he had this great leather jacket. As for David Tennant, well, if you haven't noticed, geek chic really makes me hot."

Casey stared. "I'm suddenly regretting this conversation."

"Oh, so you know," Sarah advised, "I acquired the pirated feed of _End of Time, Part Two_. After we finish our paperwork, I'm going over to Chuck's apartment to surprise him with it. We'll go to his bedroom so there will be snuggling involved as we watch it. And if we're not too overcome from watching Ten regenerate into Eleven, I plan on us having sex. Two, possibly three go-arounds. So fair warning, you might wanna turn off surveillance."

Casey shuddered, "Yeah. Definitely regretting this conversation."

Sarah kept on writing. "Yeah. I gotta hurry. Chuck's sonic screwdriver isn't going to turn to setting 3471-A by itself."

"I don't even want to know what that means."

END

All viewpoints expressed by Sarah Walker in this fic reflect my own opinions. Especially the part about Davies going a little too epic with his storytelling, the Sontarans being my favorite enemy, and Christopher Eccleston being sexy as hell. What? I'm entitled to man crushes. Don't judge me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Turns out, I had to write a second part to this story. I was just so moved by David Tennant's departure I felt I had to do something to acknowledge his brilliance in "End of Time, Part II". (Seriously, I haven't had that visceral reaction to a TV show in ages. Probably not since, funny enough, "Parting of the Ways", the last time a Doctor regenerated.) So here it is._

_I hope this story makes sense. I only spent about 20 minutes on it. _

* * *

Sarah Walker Versus David Tennant, Part II

By Liam

* * *

The next morning, shortly after 11 am, Casey entered Castle's unisex bathroom. He was nearly at the urinal when he heard soft sobbing coming from one of the stalls.

"Christ," Casey muttered. "Gotta take a leak and Walker's having lady issues."

Very quietly, Casey re-zipped his fly and tried to beat a retreat. But when Sarah softly called out "Casey?" he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah Walker?"

Sarah emerged from the stall, eyes red, makeup smeared. She quickly crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Casey in a surprising and needy hug. Casey shuffled anxiously, trying to figure out how to slip from this situation.

"He's gone!" Sarah wailed, sobbing into his shoulder.

As a sticky stain began to grow on his green Buy More jersey, Casey realized the escape from that Afghani prison in 2002 seemed less difficult that slipping from Walker's grasp.

"Who's gone?" Casey asked.

"The Doctor!" Sarah proclaimed.

Casey's brow furrowed. Hold on, she was getting all weepy over a TV show? "You mean that TV character you were jabbering about yesterday?"

"Mmm hmm," Sarah whimpered into his shoulder.

"Walker, you are bona fide nuts, you know that?"

Sarah apparently wasn't listening. "He died alone! He saved someone he loved and went off to die alone! He deserved so much better! Now what if the same thing happens to HIM?"

Sarah looked up at Casey with wet, pleading eyes, begging him to understand, to soothe her. Unfortunately, Casey had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"Him? Walker, you need to work on clarifying your pronouns."

"I mean Chuck, Casey! What if the same thing happens to him?"

"Wha-huh?"

Sarah broke away, which instantly made Casey feel much better. But she began to anxiously pace the bathroom. "The Doctor was brilliant! He was a geek! And he died because he wouldn't sacrifice one silly, old man. Some old man who'd lived his life and was no longer important. What if Chuck does the same thing?"

Again, Casey could only say, "Wha-huh?"

"You know he would," Sarah exclaimed. "He'd give up his life to save me. Hell, he'd give up his life to save YOU!"

Okay. Casey was starting to see the picture.

"Well he shouldn't!" Sarah insisted. "We're expendable. We're replaceable. In the grand scheme of things, we're unimportant. But Chuck is The Doctor! He's got all this important stuff in his head! He has so much more good work to do! But The Doctor pissed it all away because he didn't know when to stop. He had to be all freakin' noble! He could never take a life, and he could never not save one, even a life that doesn't matter."

Sarah collapsed against the wall and slid down to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She continued to cry freely.

"He deserved so much better," she continued to whimper. "He should have gotten his reward. But he didn't. He won't. Because he is who he is."

Yeah. She really needed to clarify her pronouns.

"He can't be anything other than what he is. If he was, I wouldn't love him. But I don't want him to be that way."

Okay, he was reasonably sure she was talking about Chuck here.

"He's brilliant and remarkable and noble. And he'll always try. But what if that gets him killed?" Those pleading blue eyes looked up at him. "What if I get him killed, Casey? Chuck doesn't get thirteen lives. He can't just regenerate."

Casey carefully considered his words. "That's why he has us Walker. We can make the choices he wouldn't make. We can do the jobs he wouldn't do. And we're the ones who can protect him. Even if that means from himself."

Sarah sniffed and wiped her nose on her knee. "Promise me you'll keep him alive. Promise me you won't let him be noble."

Casey nodded. "I promise."

Somewhat assuaged, Sarah just sat there quietly. And not knowing what else to do, Casey stood by, keeping her company.

END


End file.
